Takahashi Airlines
by JigDancer
Summary: "Kagome this is Inuyasha Takahashi, Captain and Co-owner of Takahashi Airlines, Inuyasha this is Kagome Higurashi." Kagura said yawning at the end. God I'm tired the wind youkai thought aimlessly starting to walk towards the aft of the airplane leaving.


Welcome to Takahashi Air

On a tarmac at London Heathrow airport, there sat a Takahashi airbus 330 off loading the tired passengers who just flew from Japan. A 12hr non stop flight to be more precise. The last few passengers where finally making there way out, and into the airport. The only people left on the plane was the crew.

"All right thats everyone! Ok girls lets get to the hotel, cause I'm tired as fuck!" Kagura flight directer of the pairing announced through the PA (public announcement system).

"God I forgot how long these flights were, been avoiding them cause I hate the red eye part." A women with black hair which owned a slight blue tint exhaled while reaching for her carry on in the overhead bin. Brushing a slight curly piece that had fallen from her messy bun away from her faces, her deep brown eyes turned to the Aft of the aircraft. "Hey Sango! Can you grab my one tote bag from the back overhead?"

"What?" A brunette from almost the very back of the plane yelled.

"My bag, in overhead, grab for me?" The black haired women yelled while waving her arms in motion to what she was yelling. Though could've been miss-interrupted as an insane person dancing. Sango then nodded giving her best-friend since birth the thumbs up, preceding on grabbing her bag.

"God Kagome you could use the phone instead of yelling all the way to the other end of the aircraft, I don't think my ear drums are ever going to heal properly thanks to you. And tell me about it, I only do these flights cause its good money. Don't you bid against these flights Kags?" Kagura asked as she was grabbing her own carry on.

Kagome walked back up to the front galley from where her bags had been in first class. She sighed and slumped against the tiny counters (if you could call them that) they pose to be more of a ledge then counter. "I do, but this month it seems that almost all my pairing's are long haul flights. Not that I mind but I do prefer the shorter six hours or less flights.

"Someone must have it out for you Kagome, or possibly wants it in." Kagura said while giving her a wink.

"Yeah I don't think so considering the last boy that had any interest in me was Hojo from Osaka base. I was sure he was gay too. By the way what's taking El'Capitano's so long? Usually there the first one's trying to get to the buses." Kagome asked.

"God knows! All I know is that those two upfront are too good of friends and mostly taking dirty pilot talk." Kagura said about to knock on the cockpits door. Though just before she could it swung open.

"Flight attendants gossiping as always." A smirk raised on one side of Captain's mouth.

"Captain." Kagura nodded her head to the silver haired hanyou.

"Great flight today Kagura." his golden orbs turned from Kagura to the girl who was gawking at him unknowingly to herself. "And I don't believe we've been introduced?"

Kagome was stunned, by curiosity, pleasure, and by the looks of the god in front of her. Kagome was new to the Takahashi Tokyo base but not to being a flight attendant, her previous base was Osaka a lot smaller and she knew most of the people at that base. But in the Tokyo base there were 600 new crew members to meet. Luckily she had Sango to help her feel more comfortable. As well as Kagura, she had been her Flight Director for a lot of her pairings, so they were quiet acquainted. Kagome still in stunned position finally shook her head, she swallowed hard hoping the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't fly out.

"Kagome this is Inuyasha Takahashi, Captain and Co-owner of Takahashi Airlines, Inuyasha this is Kagome Higurashi." Kagura said yawning at the end. _God __I__'__m __tired _the wind youkai thought aimlessly starting to walk towards the aft of the airplane leaving the stunned FA and hanyou Captain alone.

Kagome blushed and looked down. _Of __course __I __know __who __he __is! __Who __doesn__'__t! __Successful, __billionaire, __hottest __man __of __the __year, __son __of __Inutaisho __world __leader __in __every thing __and __possibly __the __man __who __give's __me a __heart __attack. I__f __my __heart __would __just __calm __down._

"Nice to meet you Mr. Takahashi." Kagome said a little more normal then how she thought it was going to come out.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Higurashi." He walked slowly towards Kagome. Unwillingly she let out a small squeak as he grabbed her hand into his rather larger yet gentle one. Electricity jolted from her finger tips to the rest of her body, her eyes fixed on his golden orbs as he looked as excited as she felt. He brushed the fallen piece of hair out of Kagome's face. _Damn __I __thought __I __had __it __under __control._ "Better hurry up," He leaned closer his head towards her ear, Kagome frozen in place, "Mate." He lingered brushing his nose against the out side of her ear, more shivers. Kagome blinked in confusion, not sure she heard it right, but before she could ask he turned away yelling at the cockpit.

"Yo Miroku, hurry your ass up." And with that turned on his heel and started walking down the aisle to the back where the taxi bus was waiting.

_Shit, __shit, __shit, __that __was __too __damn __close. __Fuck. _He exhaled raising his hand that hadn't been holding his goddesses and examined the cuts in his palm made by his talons, blood running down his arm. _Soon. _He reassured his youkai side. _Soon._

"Sango you better go grab Miss Higurashi, in the front. She seems to be ...distracted." He smirked, as he stepped on to the stairs from the back of the aircraft to the tarmac.

"Sure thing Inuyasha." Sango said giving him a puzzled look. She had been waiting for Kagome to come and grab her tote before they went to the bus. Leaving all her carry ons by the door she walked to the front. "Kagome what the hell lets go! I'm tired as fuck, you're holding up the rest of the crew!" Just as she reached the front she spotted Kagome just standing still holding her hand to her heart. "Kagome...Kagome?" Sango walked up to her hesitantly until she was facing her.

"Sango, it won't stop pounding, my heart." Kagome said finally focussing her eyes on her best friends face.

"Oh my kami you're not having a heart attack...are you?" Sango asked. "What happened?"

"He called me mate..." Kagome said.

"Who? Who said th...You fuckin leacher I will count to 3 and that hand better be off my ass before I." Sango flew around and smacked the man behind her...and hard.

Kagome shook her head and couldn't help but laugh as she witness Sango once again hit Miroku Kazaana. This wasn't her first time witnessing Miroku and Sango go at it, they had had a flight together to Hong Kong not to long ago, where this had been the theme of the pairing. Miroku grabs, ask's to bear children, Sango slaps, he goes down hard, Sango leaves in a huff.

"Kami must hate me if your on the same pairing as me." Sango said mumbling something that rhymed with "ducking glass mole."

"But Sango I was rejoicing in our reunion on another flight together!" blueish with a hint of purple eyes beamed up adoringly at Sango. Red hand print plastered across his face.

"Rejoice my ass." Sango grumbled.

Kagome giggled. "Alright you two let's get going before this get ugly." She said grabbing her carry-on and walking to the back. Sango turned to Miroku pointed ahead of her.

"There is no way you are walking behind me lecherous Co-pilot." She stated.

"Sango how could you think of me doing such an un-holy thing?" Miroku's face pretend shocked, but moved ahead of her anyway.

"Come on you two Grooming's trying to get on!" Kagome yelled already at the back of the plane. Laughing at her two friends.

Finally the last three crew members stepped into the bus, rest of crew members where either sleeping as best as you could in a bus, others just staring out the window. Kagome last to step on walked behind Sango, her eyes drifted towards Inuyasha his Captain's hat tilted forward cover his eyes. Though tilted it up with a finger to give Kagome a smile that sent her heart back into turmoil. She snapped her head forward and made it to the back seating herself next to Sango.

_I don't get it, for the love of kami I need my heart to steady. I can barely think when he looks at me with out my heart pounding in my ears. Just breath, in out, in out, in and now out. Ok I think I have it under control. _

"So what did Inuyasha say to you?" Sango turned to her friend as soon as the bus was moving.

_Well__it__was__worth__a__shot._Kagome sighed as her heart started back up at the sound of his name. "Can you try and be quiet jeez, I don't want any airline gossip starting up over this." Sango smiled and moved in closer knowing it had to be good gossip if Kagome was being hush about it. "Ok so finally Inuyasha and I were introduced by Kagura." Kagome stared but was cut off by Sango.

"...And that's not normal to be introduced to someone?" Sango raised a brow.

"Will you let me finish." Kagome huffed at Sango. "I was stunned, still kinda am. But he came up really close to me and whispered in my ear something I've only read in scrolls. I barely caught it at first but then it clicked just as he walked away. He called me mate. Sango do you know what that means."

"Kagome I understand you've been trained under as a miko, and your a damn good one at that, but do you maybe think that you misheard? I've known Inuyasha as long as i've known that lecherous co-pilot Miroku which has been 4 years now, and he has never really shown much interest in women." Sango stated not sure what Inuyasha was thinking.

"Sango I know what I heard, I'm just not sure how I feel about being called mate...I don't even know him...like at all. Well beside's what you read in magazines." Kagome said not wanting to truly deny her heart that slammed against her chest knowing he was only a few seats ahead.

"The one thing I can tell you Kags is that he's a really good guy. Though watch out for his attitude. Though could be said the same for you." She lightly punched her friend. Kagome mocked hurt, and grabbed her arm as if the punch actually had hurt her.

"Attitude, who me? You must be mistaken!" Kagome laughed. "But yeah I guess i'll just see how things go." She said taking a peak over the seats to captains ears twitch underneath his hat. Also swearing that a deep yet sexy chuckle came from his direction.

"Ok but on to more urgent matters. What do me feel like doing why we're here in jolly ol' England for 68hrs?" Sango asked giving a slight yawn.

"Well first things first I need a proper nap, at least 5hrs or more...and i don't think you could do without it either." Kagome laughed as Sango was trying to hide a yawn with the back of her hand. " And then I say shopping after cause it will be about 1400hrs, London's shopping is always pretty dazzling. And then knowing Kagura she'll announce a 1900hrs dinner with all the crew. Sounds good?" Kagome asked.

"Sounds perfect! But what about the other two days?" Sango inquired.

"Hmm well I wouldn't mind seeing the London eye, or possibly making our way over to Brighton pier, and we of course have to hit up a club or two at night." Both girls giggled at the trouble they planned on getting into.

The rest of the ride to downtown London was quiet, and uneventful. Once they reached the hotel Kagura had indeed announced dinner at 7pm and gave everyone their key's to there rooms wishing a good rest. Kagome and Sango were on the same floor just on other ends. After they arranged to meet downstairs in the lobby they went their separate ways. Just as Kagome was putting in her key, her room neighbor was in front of their own door. She turned her head wondering who it could be.

**Ba-bump ba-bump**

"Miss Higurashi it would seem to be my lucky day." Inuyasha smirked, leaning against his door.

**ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump**

"There's something I've been meaning to say to you as well Higurashi. Do you remember the first time you walked into the crew room and...Higurashi...Kagome are you ok." Inuyasha started walking towards her.

**Ba-ba-ba-ba-bump**

"Kagome, hey Kags?"

"Inu..." Black.


End file.
